Multiverse
by Movie-Brat
Summary: Worlds are in danger as a group of heroes aided by the Eds and a certain hawaian little girl and her alien dog have a mission to stop General Grievous and a group of villains from carrying out their plans, but the question is, what are they up to?
1. Prologue

A/N:  
Alright what's up people? This is Movie-Brat here with my very first "Big and  
epic" crossover which has been something I've been wanting to do since I read  
Squirt the Vampire's Dungeon Town fanfics which I recommend reading.

This particular story had a history actually, I mean first I wanted to do a  
crossover that's along the lines of Dungeon Town in terms of the balance of  
the action and humor but it didn't feel right doing what someone else had done  
and it felt too much like the fanfic itself so I scrapped that. Then after  
reading about the DC Comics mini-series Crisis on Infinite Earths, I felt that  
sort of ideas was the way to go, but the problem was that since the comic had  
too many characters it would be hard for me to keep track on whatever  
characters I bring in so that was completely scrapped so after that, I gave up  
on doing a crossover.

But then I revisited doing one last year after... I don't know what was it but  
it was probably after I read Dracozombie's Ama Prama which I also recommend  
reading and watching the Justice League Unlimited episode The Once and Future  
Thing: Time Warped which is one of the best episodes of that series so then  
inspiration struck me. But of course, Multiverse went through slight  
revisions especially when it came to which characters to use I mean the list  
of heroes and villains were long so I shortened them for the better and it was  
probably for the best that I did that. So now, here is the prologue to  
Multiverse and I hope you enjoy.

Have you ever looked up at the stars and wondered how everything was created?  
From the Universe to the Earth to the People? Okay, people are an easy answer  
but what about the creation of the Earth? Was it really God who created the  
Earth in six days or was it simply evolution?

If it was in fact God who created the Earth, then probably the events of the  
world today are probably going his way, not that anyone or anything is  
following the Ten Commandments, no. I'm talking about as if he was writing the  
events in his own book. Sounds weird yeah but then again, so is the world  
itself. Which brings me to this:

The movies and the TV shows we watch and the books we read and the paintings we  
look at. The way I see it, the writers, no artists of whatever film, TV show,  
and novel we like, they're like the Gods of whatever world they create. In  
fact, anyone with enough creativity and creates a sort of world of their own  
are a God, whatever character or an event you put in, it happens.

But what would happen if characters from different worlds were to meet? What  
would they do? What would they say? How would they interact and how much of an  
effect will it have on their respective worlds?

Well, today is the day that question will be answered as an unforeseen event  
is about to occur.

A/N:  
Okay sorry that the prologue didn't had any dialogue or action scenes of  
sorts but I wanted to set up the story somehow, I mean I was thinking on how  
to give readers the idea that this particular story isn't going to be like any  
of the other stories they read I mean my intention is that this is not an FAF  
vs. Anti-Authors fic or a Kingdom Hearts parody. This is what I intend for it  
to be, which is an Action story with humor and a finale that will be dark and  
epic. That and this was the result of watching the movie Children of Men and Donnie Darko 5 or  
6 times which is a film I recommend seeing. Same with Dracozombie's Arma Prama, which was another inspiration for the prologue.

But I will promise that Chapter One will have dialogue and action and  
humorous scenes. Okay, actually there's more humor than in the first chapter  
but you get the idea.

And please, don't put any pressure on me while I write this story because I  
really need time to think about how I will execute the ideas for chapter one  
but I do appreciate any ideas anyone would like to contribute and if anyone  
does go ahead and do so.

So anyway, that's the prologue so go ahead and leave a review if you like  
and hope you enjoy what's coming next.


	2. And So It Begins

**A/N:**

**Alright guys, sorry for the long wait but I was only just thinking of ideas for the chapter and I lost most of it but I was able to put it all back together but better late than never, right? Anyway, I like to say that first off, sorry that the author's notes were long but I felt like explaining a lot about this story and the previous prologue and as of now, there will be a border between the author's notes and the actual story itself. If there was any confusion, I apologize and one more thing, if you see this symbol , it's for the author's notes on the bottom and I should stop talking and enjoy the story.**

Basically this whole event all starts with this. Peach Creek, yes Peach Creek but more specifically the Cul-De-Sac. But ok, enough about that. What exactly started inside a garage from a house occupied by a certain nerd.

Inside the garage on one of the houses was dark except the fact that there are sparks coming out of a desk but it turns out to be someone working on some sort of device but he stops and apparently he's now done with the device. He then turns on the lights and looks at his device curiously to know what he's created.

Now this person was a boy, white skinned, wearing an orange shirt, violet pants, blue shoes with red socks and to top it, he's wearing a black hat with his hairs sticking out. This was Edward or Eddward which has two D's but he's constantly referred to as his nickname Double D by everyone in the Cul-De-Sac.

But right on cue, someone opens the door but in a rather loud way. Enter two kids, one was taller than the other one and Double D himself, he wears a red and white striped shirt with a green jacket, dark blue pants, yellow skinned, black shoes and he smells bad, real bad. This was Ed.

The other one was a short but loudmouth white skinned boy with three hairs, wears a yellow shirt with light blue pants with what seems to be an outside pocket sticking out, never could tell what the damn thing was but overall, this was Eddy, our favorite scam and jawbreaker-loving boy.

"Hey Double D!" said Eddy as he walks towards Double D. "What's up?"

"Well Eddy," Double D started. "I just recently finished my School Project."

"What is it this time?" asked Eddy. "Something we could use for a new scam  
of mine? 'Cause I sure need an idea for a new scam."

"Please not again Eddy." groaned Double D. "I remember the last time you tried to exploit one of my school projects."

Of course, Double D recalls an incident involving his school project which originally was, well let's just say that his project originally involved sound and Eddy tried to make a scam out of it but as usual, it just downright backfires on not just him but everyone in the Cul-De-Sac and all hell broke lose on Eddy and as a result, he suffered a bruise or two. Okay, a lot of bruises I'll admit.

"Come on, it won't be like last time." retorted Eddy.

"What about last time?" asked Double D.

"Alright enough! Enough breaking the past!" said Eddy as he didn't want to go  
through another batch of flashbacks like last time. "Besides, I hate clip shows."

"This thing looks like the device from Seesaw Part II: The Homecoming." Ed randomly said as he pointed to the device Edd is wearing on his wrist.

"Yeah, what is that thing?" asked Eddy.

"What? Oh this? This is my school project." answered Double D. "It's a um,  
uh, actually Eddy, I don't know what I invented."

But if you're wondering, the device Double D was wearing was basically a simple wrist mounted gadget and when he opens it, there's a keypad inside of it. While it looked crude but it did look like that it would actually work.

"What did you do? Ripped off Steve Urkel?" Eddy asked about the device.

"Obviously not." retorted Double D.

"Come on, let's take it for a test drive." Eddy said eager to try out  
the device.

"Please Eddy, I may need to make a few adjustments to what I created..." Double D said as he was unaware that Ed was randomly typing on the device since it had a small keypad.

"And furthermore, I-"

Double D is then cut off from his lecture as the device starts to act up.

"Eddy what did you do?!" cried Double D as he suspected Eddy had done something.

"I didn't do anything!" retorted Eddy. But he then realizes the likely person who did it and he turns to Ed and says. "I don't believe this, Ed you idiot!"

"Fellows!" cried a now panicking Double D. "I need some help here, man! At this rate it might explode!"

"Hold on sockhead! We'll rescue you!" said Eddy as he now attempted to get the device off of Double D.

He then took out a tool box from Double D's desk. On a random note, the  
toolbox is labeled "Hooper's." But aside from that, he took out a crowbar  
and placed it under the device and in a cartoon like fashion, he proceeded to  
remove the device and for some unknown reason, Ed hugs both Double D  
and Eddy.

"I love you guys!" cried Ed.

"Ed let me go!" cried Eddy. "You're going to kill us all at this rate!"

Then suddenly a vortex surrounds the three Eds and all of them, well, except  
Ed were looking in awe and surprise at the awesome sight of a vortex.

"For God's sake!" cried a desperate Eddy. "How do you stop it?!"

"Cool!" cried Ed.

"Not cool! Not cool!" cried both Double D and Eddy.

Then they all get sucked into the vortex and disappear to God knows where.

Then in an unknown area, three sonic booms suddenly occur in the sky and by the time third sonic boom occurs, the three Eds suddenly fell from the sky screaming for their lives, except for Ed of course who was laughing. And if this was an Action movie, their fall would be in slow motion for about good, solid five or six seconds. Then finally, they landed on a river stream but in a  
very hard way.

"Ow." groaned Eddy as he slowly got up. "What just happened?"

"I'm not sure." replied Double D as he got up as well and then took a look at the surroundings around him and his friends. "But apparently, my device took us somewhere."

"I got gas." said Ed.

Edd and Eddy just look at Ed as if he did something questionable, which  
he just did.

"Ignoring lumpy, where are we?" asked Eddy. But no answer comes out of Double D as he saw something that got his attention. "What? What are you staring at?"

Eddy then saw what Double D was staring and it turned out to be a huge, black colored spaceship in a small river stream.

"What the hell is that?" asked an astonished Eddy.

"Cool!" cried an astonished Ed. "It looks like the spaceship from Plan 300 from the Outer Galaxies: The Miniseries!"

Then suddenly, they heard heavy footsteps coming from inside the spaceship. Not wanting to take any chances, Double D and Eddy made a quick getaway.

"I'm outta here!" said Eddy as he made a run for it.

"This is not worth of a discovery!" said Double D as he made a quick getaway  
as well but Ed however remained in the same spot.

"I want to see!" said Ed.

"It's not worth it stupid!" Eddy said as he grabbed Ed and they ran like hell.

Thankfully, the Eds did not get spotted by what was going to come out of that spaceship. Anyway, the Eds had ran like 15 miles away from the spaceship but they didn't bother to notice where they were going. So as a result, they seemed to be lost in the middle of a path full of tropical trees and plants.

"Thank God, we weren't spotted." said a relieved Eddy. "I thought something  
was going to come out of that spaceship and kill me."

"Uh, guys. Where are we?" asked Double D.

"Where are we? No sweat, we're uh, no we're in... Um, uh... Ok, where the hell are we?" asked Eddy.

"I don't know I was busy trying not to look back." said Double D who started  
to worry.

"My underwear's running high guys!" cried a worried Ed.

"Ed will shut up!" yelled Eddy. "We'll find a way out of here guys,  
don't worry." He then peeked his head out of a bush and saw something that pleased him well.

"Hey guys!" cried Eddy. "Check this out!"

Double D and Ed soon peeked their heads out of the same bush and they see a  
house that looks like a cross between a normal house and something that is more appropriate for the year 2015.

"Oh My, how convenient." said Double D.

"How do you spell that?" asked Ed.

"Who cares?!" said Eddy. "We found civilization, so it's better than nothing!" Eddy then ran through the bushes and rushed to the house as the two other Eds pursued him. He ran up the steps that lead to the house and knocked, actually, he pounded on the door like 8 or 9 times.

"Eddy!" chided Double D. "Please be gentle."

"Whatever." said Eddy.

The door opened and it revealed a little Hawaiian girl, possibly eight or nine, had long black hair, she was wearing a red dress with white leaves that goes all the way down to her back, and aqua colored sandals. This was Lilo Pelekai.

"Aloha." Lilo greeted in the Hawaiian word for hello or good bye since it's also said that way.

"Aloha. Hello. Merry Christmas." each Ed greeted.

"Merry Christmas?" asked Lilo in a confused tone.

"Just ignore him, he's an idiot." Eddy said to Lilo.

"Well, moving on, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Eddward, that's with two D's. But you can call me Double D if you like." Double D introduced himself and then introduces his friends. "And this is Ed and Eddy."

"So, all of your names are a different variation of Ed?" asked Lilo.

"Pretty much, yeah." answered Eddy.

"Well, my name is Lilo Pelekai." Lilo introduced herself.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ms. Pelekai." said Double D. "May we come in?"

"Sure." said Lilo.

Upon entering Lilo's house they encountered a creature that looks somewhat similar to a koala except the ears are bigger than a koala's and the fact that it's blue. This was Stitch who was more than Lilo's pet, he was a friend.

Needless to say, the Eds, well minus Ed had confused looks on their faces upon seeing Stitch.

"What the heck is that?" asked Eddy.

"Hi." the creature greeted.

"Uh... hi. I guess." Eddy greeted back but in an unsure kind of way.

"This is Stitch, he's my dog." Lilo said as she stood next stood next to Stitch. Edd and Eddy however weren't sure if what they're seeing is really a dog.

"You're kidding right?" asked Eddy.

"Uh, well, to be honest Ms. Pelekai. I'm just not" Double started before Eddy put his hand on his mouth.

"Don't even make her cry. I hate it when kids cry." Eddy warned Double D. He then removed his hand from his friend's mouth.

"Uh, I mean you have a nice dog." Double D said instead.

"So, anyone else live here?" Eddy asked Lilo.

"Well, Jumba's at an inventor's convention, Pleakly's doing some shopping, and  
Nani is at work." explained Lilo. "She works at Mr. Jameson's hotel."

"I see." said Double D.

Back outside, a portal opened up in midair, five feet above Lilo's house. Something or someone came out of the portal and landed on the roof of the house making a "thud" sound.

"What was that?" Eddy asked as he heard the noise.

But then the noise turned into footsteps as they followed the trail of the sound, the sound of the footsteps went to the left leading outside the front entrance.

"The noise seems to be leading to outside." said Double D.

"Ya think?" Eddy said to Double D annoyed at the fact that his friend just stated the obvious.

Then the footsteps stopped and followed by another "thud" meaning that the source of the noise landed on the ground. They then opened the door a little bit to get a peak in order not to caught being seen by whatever the source of the noise was.

"Open a little more." whispered Eddy as him and the others opened the door a  
little bit more but not entirely.

To their astonishment, this "thing" was well, beyond astonishing, it was tall, probably six or seven feet tall, the armor was white with lines of the color black, long arms, long legs, claws on the hands and feet, wore a white cape, a somewhat long neck but not very long, the head kind of resembles a shower nozzle and yellow, menacing, animal-like eyes. This was General Grievous who had been rebuilt and was now more dangerous than before.

"What is that?" asked Eddy.

"I don't know," said Double D. "I have never seen anything like this."

"Do you think that was the thing in that spaceship we saw?" asked Eddy as he remembered what was going to come out of the black space ship they saw earlier.

"I doubt that, the sound of the footsteps from this creature and the other one are entirely different." explained Double D.

"It looks like the creature from John K's Bathroom-" Ed started before Eddy  
shuts up his mouth by squeezing his lips.

"Shut up stupid!" hissed Eddy. "Do you want to get us all killed? We don't even know if that thing's friendly or not."

Then Double D noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Lilo?" asked Double D.

The Eds checked the area they're in but Lilo is nowhere in sight, they then looked at Stitch and he shrugged as if he was saying "Shit, I don't know where she is. Don't look at me"

But then they see that Lilo was walking towards Grievous himself as he was putting what seemed to look like spear-like devices on each angle outside of the house at a 90 degrees angle which is a right angle.

"Excuse me," Lilo started.

Then Grievous stopped what he was doing and turns around fiercely to face the little girl and he glared at her as well but Lilo appeared not to be intimidated.

"What are you doing?" asked Lilo.

He glared at her for a good, solid ten seconds or so but then walked away from her proceeding what he was doing.

"This is my personal business." said Grievous in a matter-of-fact kind of tone as he placed another spear-like device on a left angle. "It is not of your concern."

"But you're putting sticks on different angles of my house." Lilo pointed out. "Shouldn't it be my business?"

"First, these devices resemble spears, not sticks." Grievous said as he placed another spear-like device on another left angle. "Second, despite what you say is true, it is still none of your business."

He then mumbled: "It's not like you'll live long enough to see what happens."

"What did you say?" asked Lilo as she assumed that he had said something.

"Nothing, child." replied Grievous.

"But, I heard you say something." Lilo said.

"I said nothing, child!" growled an annoyed Grievous.

"Well, there's no need to be rude stinkyhead!" yelled Lilo.

Grievous stopped then he turned around and stomped his way towards Lilo, he then stopped and faced Lilo again as he glared at her but as before, she was not intimidated.

"It's still none of your concern but just for that," Grievous started as he pulled out two lightsabers from his cape. "For being a witness, I shall do something that is far more worse than simply spanking you or hitting you."

He then turned them on. The one on his left hand was blue, the other one was green, the usual colors for Jedi lightsabers minus Mace Windu's lightsaber. And he then held them downwards like they were knives. This now got Lilo scared as he approached her menacingly but she was then saved when a door was thrown Grievous and it hit him.

He turned around to see Stitch who in front of his eyes transformed into his true alien form much to the astonishment of the Eds.

"Unexpected, yet foolish." Grievous said.

"What the hell?" Eddy gasped as he saw Stitch transformed into his alien form.

"Holy cow!" cried Ed.

"Yes Ed, I believe you're right." Double D agreed.

"Enough of this discovery!" roared Grievous. "I shall kill you three and the little girl as soon as I kill this pathetic beast! RAH!" And he then leaped into battle.

"His name is Stitch!" yelled Lilo.

And finally, a battle began. Stitch attempted to claw his chest, but Grievous grabbed him and threw him aside. Stitch then jumped in midair and was about to land on Grievous but he grabbed Stitch and threw him towards one of the windows of the house. Stitch broke through but landed safely on the sofa.

"I expected a bit more." Grievous said.

Stitch then jumped from the window and then he landed on Grievous' chest, he attempted to open it but Grievous stopped him from doing so as he threw him to the ground and repeatedly pounded him multiple times.

"Stitch!" Lilo cried in shock.

"Oh my lord!" cried Double D.

"The little guy's getting pounded" said Eddy.

It was obvious to Stitch that Grievous was not like any other opponent he ever faced, not even Gantu would've gave him this much trouble.

Grievous then threw Stitch into a tree. He hit the tree and he then slid down into the ground and then a coconut landed on his head and it broke in half as soon as it hit Stitch on the head.

"Stitch! Are you okay?" asked Lilo as she tended to his aid.

"Humph! The little beast wasn't worth my time at all." Grievous said to himself.

He then inserted the last spear-like device into the ground at another right angle.

"Excellent." Grievous said.

He then took out a remote-like device, he pressed a button and a portal opened up much to more astonishment from Lilo and the Eds.

"What the hell?" cried Eddy.

Grievous then jumped into the portal and disappeared as the portal closed up.

"Holy..." said Eddy.

Stitch then woke up groaning but he made a full recovery overall.

"Stitch, are you okay?" asked Lilo.

"Ih." Stitch said which was an alien language for "Yes."

"First off," Eddy started as he walked towards Lilo and Stitch. "Is your dog  
an alien?"

"Yeah." replied Lilo.

"Well why didn't you say something?" asked a baffled Eddy.

"Nobody asked me." replied Lilo.

"Interesting." Ed, Eddy, Lilo and Stitch heard from Double D as they saw that he was examining one of the spear-like devices Grievous planted into the ground.

"What are you looking at?" asked Eddy as he, Lilo and Stitch looked at the devices as well.

"I never seen such a device." said Double D. "It almost looks, alien."

"Alien?" asked Lilo.

"Are you familiar with this sort of thing Ms. Pelekai?" Double D asked Lilo.

"Nope." replied Lilo. "I've met aliens before but I'm not familiar with this  
alien kind of thing."

"Does it matter now?" said Eddy. "That thing did say it's none of our business."

"Eddy, obviously that creature was doing something suspicious." said Double D.

"Well, we gotta know what was he doing." Lilo agreed.

"Guys, I've seen way too many Science Fiction movies and crappy fanfics about this sort of thing." said Eddy. "And I' am not going to die just to investigate some guy, alien or whatever's business."

"But the hero never dies." Lilo said.

"Whatever, but I'm not getting involved." Eddy said stubbornly.

Double D then whispered something to Lilo, to which she agreed to and she walked towards Eddy and said to him.

"You could get rich." Lilo said.

"Excuse me?" asked Eddy as this got his attention.

"I forget what we were doing." Ed randomly said.

"I said, you could get rich." Lilo repeated to Eddy.

"I could?" asked Eddy.

"Yeah, if this whole investigation turned into a save the world kind of thing you could get lots of money and jawbreakers." Lilo said to Eddy.

"Hmm, now that you mention that, well..." Eddy said as he thought about the situation.

"Please?" Lilo said as she showed him her puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Oh no..." groaned Eddy. "I hate that."

No matter how much Eddy tried to resist, he couldn't resist the power of the "puppy dog" face.

"Now look what you made do." groaned Eddy as he finally agreed. "Alright, alright! I'll help out. We'll investigate about this stupid thing, whatever it is."

"Alright!" cried Lilo.

"But you owe me, you little punk." Eddy warned Lilo.

"So, where do we go?" asked Lilo.

"Well, I did bring me, Ed and Eddy here with this." Double D said as he  
showed the device on his wrist.

"What's that?" Lilo asked curiously.

"I don't know but I worked on this for about two weeks." explained Double D.  
"And despite that, I don't know what I created."

"We'll worry about that later, right now we gotta find out about what that dummyhead was doing." said a confident Lilo. "Right Stitch?"

"Ih." Stitch agreed.

"Buttered toast!" Ed said as he stood next to the two Eds, Lilo and Stitch.

"I may not know where we're going," Double D said as he typed on the keyboard of the device. "But hopefully it'll take us to where the perpetrator is. And  
you might want to hang on."

"Hang on? Why?" Lilo asked Double D.

"Well, you'll see for various reasons that are about to happened." replied Double D.

He pressed the enter key and as before, a portal opened up behind them, they screamed for their lives as they got sucked into the portal and when they did, the portal closed sending them to God knows where.

**A/N:**

**Eddy is referring to the events of the episode The Good Ole Ed which the episode was somewhat a clip show.**

**Steve Urkel is a character from the TV show Family Matters.**

**Hooper's is a homage to Tobe Hooper, the director of films like The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and since the name is on a toolbox, he also directed a film called The Toolbox Murders.**

**A line said Ash Williams in Evil Dead II and Army of Darkness.**

**If anyone is wondering, Grievous is still a bad guy, I will not turn him into a pussy good guy who had been paired up with Yumi from Puffy AmiYumi and he will be badass as he was in Star Wars: Clone Wars. I mean, I just really hate the fact that from a few fanfics and parodies I have read, Grievous had been turned into a good guy especially when he was paired up with various characters so I got sick of it and included Grievous in Multiverse.**

**Well, that's the author's notes. If anyone has any suggestions, ideas, and con crit, let me know in your review or you can send them by PM. And hope you enjoy this chapter and look out for the next chapter and my intro stories for avatar's tournament.**


End file.
